1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recorder is a device that collects data from a field device such as a differential pressure transmitter, a temperature transmitter, and a flowmeter to perform recording, displaying waveform, or the like. Formerly, wired communication has been used for a communication between the recorder and the field device. Recently, wireless communication is also used.
When the recorder wirelessly communicates with the field device (a wireless field device), the wireless field device includes a built-in wireless function, or is coupled to a wireless communication module. A recorder 500, for example, as shown in FIG. 3, is coupled by wire to a wireless gateway device 600 via an Ethernet (registered trademark) or the like. The recorder 500 wirelessly communicates with a wireless field device 610 via the wireless gateway device 600.
Here, the wireless gateway device 600 converts between a protocol such as Modbus/TCP used for the communication with the recorder 500 and a wireless protocol such as ISA100.11a used for the wireless communication with the wireless field device 610. Furthermore, the wireless gateway device 600 is wirelessly coupled to the wireless field device 610, collects data on which the wireless field device 610 performed measurement or the like, and transmits the data to the recorder 500.
Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 4, an access point 602 may be used. The access point 602 is coupled by wire to a gateway device 601. The access point 602 wirelessly communicates with the wireless field device 610.
In this case, the gateway device 601 converts between the protocol such as Modbus/TCP and an original protocol such as a field wireless backbone. The access point 602 is wirelessly coupled to the wireless field device 610.
In any configuration, the recorder 500 functions as a host to collect the data on which the wireless field device 610 performs measurement or the like, via the wireless gateway device 600 or via the access point 602 and the gateway device 601. The recorder 500 records the collected data and performs the waveform display, the numerical value display or the like as necessary.
The technique in this field is disclosed, for example, on JP-A-11-118530.